Un Terror de Media Noche
by Reila Vann
Summary: Lincoln decide ver una película de terror con sus hermanas Luan, Luna y Lynn, sin saber que el miedo de algo ficticio puede llegar hasta lo mas hondo de su vida
1. Chapter 1

Unas espantosas garras afiladas comenzaron a acercarse lentamente hacia la pobre chica incauta que en un acto de miedo cayo hacia atrás después de que una pavorosa zarpada la alcanzara, pudiendo solo levantar sus brazos de manera agónica mientras aquella horripilante criatura se alzaba sobre sus dos patas superando dos veces la estatura de un hombre, la chica solo pudo dar un enorme grito antes de que aquella infernal criatura se arrojara vorazmente para acabar con su presa.

-Duuuudeeee, ¿es mi idea o estas basuras son ahora todas iguales? –Pregunto Luna vestida con su pijama y recostada a lado derecho del sillón recargada sobre Lincoln mientras este sujetaba unas palomitas

-No sé qué esperabas, desde un principio dijeron que esta película iba a ser una basura –Dijo Lynn vestida igualmente con su pijama y quien se encontraba sentada en el piso recargada en la base del sillón mirando con aburrimiento la película

\- ¿Supongo que les aterran las cosas nuevas, lo entienden? Hahaha –Dijo Luan quien se encontraba acostada de la misma manera que Luna, pero del lado contrario

-Sis, parece que la noche empeora tu sentido del humor –Dijo Luna algo malhumorada

-Debe ser la Luna llena –Dijo en un pequeño siseo

Lincoln trataba de pasar desapercibió tratando de tomar con su pequeña mano temblorosa unas pocas palomitas con dificultad al estar prácticamente atrapado entre Luna y Luan, Lincoln se hbia mantenido firme ante la idea de sus hermanas mayores de ver esa película altas horas de la noche, sin embargo año de ver ARGHHH… no lo habían vuelto especialmente inmune al miedo de ver una película de terror profesional que a los ojos de sus hermanas mayores ya era más que una burla… Lincoln en verdad estaban sintiendo miedo de ver esa película con ellas, pero le daba vergüenza decirles que quería irse, insultaría su ego como hombre… no podía. Trato lo mejor que pudo de sofocar sus temblores de pánico mientras trataba de recordar algunos capítulos de Ace Savy… y de cómo talvez podría patear el trasero de esa enorme… horripilante… fea… y muy… muy peligrosa criatura que se asomaba con un brazo entre sus fauces… comenzando a mirarlo rompiendo esa cuarta pared pareciera que esos ojos buscaran a Lincoln… y lo había encontrado… ante esa sola idea Lincoln cerro sus ojos de miedo y dando un pequeño gemido ahogado… llamando la atención de las 3 hermanas a su alrededor. Luna, Luan y Lynn se dieron una pequeña mirada perversa mientras sonreían y pasaban de nuevo su mirada a su pequeño hermano que mantenía los ojos cerrados

\- ¿Linc?… ¿Qué sucede?, abre los ojos no hay nada que temer –Dijo Luna de manera cariñosa, haciendo que el pobre de Lincoln comenzara a abrir los ojos temerosamente.  
Repentinamente salto Lynn con una máscara de un hombre Lobo dando un enorme rugido, Lincoln solo pudo dar un grito ahogado antes de colocarse en posición fetal mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos, las tres hermanas comenzaron a reírse por la broma que le habían gastado a su pequeño hermano, pero al ver como Lincoln se negaba a cambiar de posición decidieron tratar de resolver el problema…

-Oh vamos bro no te pongas así –Dijo riéndose Luna mientras se acercaba suavemente a Lincoln tratando de hacer que el quitara sus manos de su rostro

-Si Lincoln, no hay nada que temer, los monstruos no existen –Alego Luan sin dejar de reir mientras limpiaba una lagrima de sus ojos

-Además, si existieran yo te protegería, no hay nada más fuerte que yo –Dijo Lynn con cierto aire de superioridad mientras arrojaba la máscara lejos y se sentaba victoriosa en el piso por su broma

Súbitamente unas manos comenzaron a sobresalir de la oscuridad detrás de ellas… pasando suavemente por los rostros de Luan y Luna haciendo que estas se paralizaran de miedo…

\- Literalmente las voy a matar si no las veo en sus cuartos dormidas a la cuenta de tres… -Dijo Lori con una furia casi asesina mientras el suave pasar de por los rostros de Luna y Luna se volvía un doloroso agarre

\- ¡Tres! –Grito con fuerza haciendo que las tres chicas se arrojaran con fuerza lejos del sillón y corriendo a toda prisa a sus cuartos

-Maldición con esas… -Iba a decir Lori hasta que noto que había alguien más en el sillón

\- ¿Lincoln? –Pregunto Lori al ver a su hermanito completamente cubierto en posición fetal –Maldición chicas… -Dijo en voz baja

Ser la hermana mayor le había ganado mucha experiencia, no era la más apegada a Lincoln, pero al verlo crecer había aprendido las debilidades de Lincoln, y a pesar de lo duro que pudiera mostrarse, y de los muchos programas de "caza fantasmas" que viera… Lincoln era bastante susceptible a las películas de miedo, dio un enorme suspiro mientras se mantenía quieta esperando a que Lincoln se moviera… pero no lo hizo

-Vamos Lincoln, esa orden era para todos –Dijo Lori tratando de sonar autoritaria

\- ¿Por qué Lori?... –Preguntó en voz baja el niño de cabello blanco

\- ¿Eh? –

\- ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan patético? –Dijo Lincoln con más fuerza

Lori no respondió enseguida, mostrando una cara extrañada, Lincoln no era de tratar de demostrar esas escenas… al parecer el miedo y el susto que posteriormente se habían vuelto una burla… lo habían hecho mella…

-Escucha torpe, no eres patético ¿está bien?, solo fue una mala broma de Luan, Luna y Lynn, de hecho, deberías intentar actuar más como un hombre –Intento calmarlo Lori tratando de no sonar suave. Sin embargo, ante sus palabras Lincoln se aferró más a sus piernas y oculto su rostro entre sus rodillas dando pequeños sollozos… ¿estaba… llorando?... Lori miro preocupada a su alrededor, sus palabras no habían ayudado en nada… es más, lo había empeorado. Lori se cruzó de brazos mientras trataba de pensar en que decirle a Lincoln… suavemente paso su mano por su cabello para después asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie alrededor.  
Dio un enorme suspiro y tomo asiento a lado de Lincoln

-Lincoln… yo, lo siento ¿sí?, perdona… sé… que tienes miedo, y está bien, no es malo tener miedo todos tenemos miedo alguna vez –Dijo Lori mientras tomaba el hombro presionándolo suavemente tratando de calmar a su hermanito

-Lori, soy el único que tiene miedo de estas cosas… ni siquiera Lucy… o Lisa tienen miedo de estas cosas –Respondió Lincoln con un tono claramente enojado

-Pero aún están Leni, Lola y Lana –Le respondió Lori tranquilamente

Lincoln se revelo ante Lori, viéndola con ojos lloroso que trataba de sofocar con un poco de enojo, sin embargo, ante esos ojos enojados Lori se mantenía estoica, ella sabía que Lincoln solo quería ocultar su tristeza y miedo

-Leni es… Leni… y Lola y Lana aún son muy pequeñas… -Dijo Lincoln resignándose ante la fría mirada de su hermana mayor –Yo solo quiero… demostrar que puedo ser… a sabes… un hombre –

Lori lo miro con unos ojos compasivos, nunca fueron los más cercanos, sin embargo, ahí estaba, su pequeño hermanito tratando de abrir sus problemas para ella… un signo de confianza que él le estaba entregando… un símbolo de confianza que ella tomaría como hija mayor… y como su hermana. Lori presiono más fuerte el hombro de Lincoln haciendo que este se moviera por la molestia y aprovecho el momento para abrazarlo y llegar el rostro de Lincoln a su pecho y apegar su mentón al hermoso cabello blanco de su hermanito…

-Lincoln, no necesitas tratar de aguantar estas cosas para demostrarnos que eres un hombre, la vez que se fue la luz… estuviste dispuesto a ir tu solo al sótano por nosotras… podrás tenerles miedo a estas cosas ocasionales… pero cuando se trata de proteger a los demás, no le temes a nada, y eso dice mucho de un hombre, hermanito –Dijo de manera dulce mientras jugaba con algunos mechones blancos de Lincoln

-Pero… al… al final me acompañaron –Dijo titubeando Lincoln

-La intención es lo que cuenta… nos inspiraste el valor para bajar, ver tu coraje nos ayudó a nosotras –Respondió Lori

Lincoln no lucho más, no dijo más simplemente se apegó más Lori quien no dejaba de hacerle pequeños mimos a su hermanito. Lori abrió su celular mientras veía la hora, probablemente sus padres no tardarían en llegar

-Lincoln, debemos ir a dormir, o papá nos matara a ambos –Dijo mientras se separaba de Lincoln

Lincoln miro hacia un lado tratando de evitar la mirada de Lori mientras que como un susurro lentamente dijo  
-Es fácil para ustedes que duermen juntas… -

Lori alcanzo a escucharlo, y alcanzo a entender la situación, si bien lo había animado… Lincoln todavía tenía miedo… miro nuevamente su celular tratando de medir las horas… si sus padres la encontraban despierta no quedaría exenta de un castigo… pero al voltear a ver a Lincoln dio una pequeña sonrisa, su hermano valdría el riesgo

-Escucha torpe, si quieres, me quedare contigo hasta que te duermas ¿sí? –Le dijo Lori mientras posaba su mano bajo la barbilla de Lincoln para que volteara a verla. Lincoln la miro con un poco de sorpresa, pero asintió ante la idea de Lori, sin más… ambos subieron las escaleras

Lincoln se había arropado en aquella pequeña cama, Lori por su parte solo se sentó en la orilla mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Lincoln

-Yo… em… Gracias Lori –Dijo de manera túmida Lincoln

Lori simplemente le sonrió y se acercó a su frente dándole un pequeño beso

-Duérmete ya –Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Lincoln se acomodaba para dormir. El deseo del sueño venció al joven niño mientras su mente se adentraba en la oscuridad del mismo, dispuesto a descansar… sin embargo, el momento pareció fugaz, pues lo que habían sid horas… cuando Lincoln volvió a abrir los ojos parecían haber pasado apenas unos segundos. Lincoln miro a su alrededor, la luz de la luna entraba por su ventana iluminando su cuarto con una hermosa cortina de luz azul, sus ojos pesaban, pero hizo el intento para tallarlos, Lori ya no estaba, no era algo que le extrañara… no iba a pedirle que estuviera con el toda la noche pues ella también tenía que descansar. Lincoln se levantó de la cama, al menos un vaso de leche le ayudaría a volver a dormir, se armó con valor, recordando las palabras de Lori, el miedo en él se había disipado, todo era solo una película tonta, y él podía demostrarles a ellas… no demostrarse a sí mismo que podía vencer un miedo infantil, sonrió con un poco de nerviosismo tratando de controlar su mente para que evitaran llegar las imágenes de aquella película y sin más, salió de su cuarto. Se sintió como un tonto al pensar que saliendo debía haber algo más, oh esperar un gruñido… al final solo estaba el mismo corredor, con las mismas puertas, con el mismo Cliff acostado a lado de las escaleras… dio un suspiro cansado y se dirigió a la planta baja para tomar el vaso de leche que estaba esperando.  
Esperando terminar en unos momentos, solo decidió encender la luz de la cocina solamente, sin embargo, la luz de la luna parecía demasiado fuerte, entraba la suficiente luz que necesitaba, asi que sin más se decidió adentrar a la oscuridad con aquella entera luz como su guía solamente, se acercó al refrigerador y tomo el cartón de leche, tomándolo desde el envase, al cabo… nadie estaba viendo. Al terminar de hacerlo Lincoln dio un enorme bostezo, seguido de un estiramiento de brazos, era hora de volver a la cama, sin más se dispuso a dar media vuelta… hasta que escucho un leve siseó… Lincoln volteo repentinamente hacia donde venía el ruido, sin embargo, no noto nada… levemente otro siseó se escuchó, volteo, pero esta vez el sonido venía desde la puerta trasera, Lincoln trago saliva, mas sin embargo se mantuvo tranquilo, en esos momentos era cuando debía mantenerse más en control, sin embargo, comenzó a escuchar como arañaban la puerta, un sonido bastante conocido para él.

-Charles…-Dijo Lincoln en voz baja con molestia por el susto.

La puerta para las mascotas era sumamente vieja, se había vuelto bastante tiesa la puertilla y el arco estaba astillado, y al menos Charles odiaba entrar por ahí, prefería arañar la puerta parar que le abrieran

\- ¿Cómo rayas quedaste afuera charles? –Pregunto Lincoln al aire mientras abría la puerta

Charles estaba ahí totalmente asustado mientras temblaba y miraba a Lincoln, este se movió a un lado haciendo que Charles se arrojara corriendo para entrar a la casa, Lincoln estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero una calmada corriente de aire frio y fresco lo envolvió, haciendo que Lincoln se posara en la puerta más tiempo, tratando de sentir el frio de la madrugada antes de volver a acostarse en su cama caliente.

-Lincoln… -Escucho muy… muy levemente la voz de alguien llamándole…. –Lincoln –

Lincoln abrió sus ojos adormilados tratando de enfocar a quien lo estaba llamando… más el sonido venia de afuera

-Lincoln… -Lo volvió a llamar seguido de un pequeño siseó

Lincoln comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia afuera descuidando la puerta, llevado por su curiosidad, sin embargo lentamente su corazón y su razón se llenaron de miedo, intento volver atrás pero la puerta se cerró por un repentino aire fuerte.  
Lincoln quedo frente a la puerta anonadado por lo que acababa de pasar, su mente intenta asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos

-Ha... haha… que buena broma ¿no? Luan… Lynn… ¿Luna? –Dijo Lincoln al aire esperando que esto fuera una broma como la otra -Vamos Chicas, salgan me atraparon… yo… yo no sé cómo hicieron para bajar… pero… -

Súbitamente otro siseó más profundo comenzó a escucharse al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el arañar de la cerca de madera… Lincoln comenzó a entrar en pánico, comenzó a jalar con fuerza la perilla sin embargo esta no se abría, empezó a empujarla antes de que aquella curiosidad asesina lo hiciera voltear una última vez hacia atrás… atrás… para confirmar su terror y su pánico… allá atrás de él, la cerca se empieza a mover como si algo pesado se recargara sobre ella, bajo la luz de la luna unos dedos mortuitos, largos y pálidos aparecían sombríamente sobre la cerca…. Retorciéndose, retractándose de manera impar hasta sujetarse con fuerza de la cerca rasgándola mientras se sostenían tratando de levantar a la pesada criatura detrás, una horrible figura comenzó a levantar con su cabeza torcida hacia un lado mientras lentamente giraba su mirada hasta posarla en el peliblanco

\- ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! –Grito Lincoln desesperado mientras con todas sus fuerzas jalaba la perilla y pateaba con fuerza la puerta.  
Un fuerte siseó se escuchó seguido de un gruñido mientras Lincoln golpeaba con fuerza la puerta y trataba de jalarla para que esta se abriera, todos en la casa Loud comenzaron a despertarse por los gritos del joven niño  
.Lincoln no paraba de gritar, ese maldito siseo se volvía cada vez más fuerte y clamaba más… mas… Lincoln…. Lincoln…. Estaba aquí por él, lo atrajo afuera, el miedo lo consumía, los nervios, sus piernas temblaban mientras sus débiles brazos trataban de forcejear con problemas en la puerta, intento gritar una última vez, pero… sintió aquella presencia detrás de, el… una presencia que paralizo por completo su cuerpo… sus manos se retrajeron del picaporte… mientras no dejaba de temblar, podía sentir una fuerte y forzada respiración en su cuello… era demasiado, no era una broma, no era ninguna de sus hermanas… era un algo… y lo estaba llamando en cada siseo… en cada gruñido… Lincoln no pudo más… comenzó a llorar de miedo, sus piernas no le respondían a aquella orden básica de salir corriendo, sus manos no respondían a aquella orden básica de jalar la puerta… su cuerpo no le respondía… el miedo… el miedo… súbitamente, Lincoln vio como todas las luces de la casa se encendían, sus hermanas…. Su madre su padre, venían por el…. Lincoln intento gritar por ayuda otra vez… pero una tremenda punzada lo hizo estremecerse… el dolor no fue inmediato… Lincoln comenzó a mirar con lágrimas hacia abajo, hacia su pierna… prensada entre unos horridos y discordes colmillos que desprendían saliva… que se combinaba lentamente con su sangre… Lincoln comenzó a gimotear ante el dolor que comenzaba a llegar lentamente, aquel leve gimoteo que termino en un horrible grito de pánico y miedo, pudo observar como las luces comenzaban a prender a su alrededor, pero un terrible jalón por parte de aquel hocico hacia atrás lo hizo aullar más de dolor mientras aquella horrible silueta pálida e irreconocible comenzaba a jalarlo hacia la barda, Lincoln solo veía luces fugaces que debían ser las ventanas encendidas, pues aquel hocico jalaba con fuerza y daba horribles jalones hacia los lados abriendo más la piel de su pierna, el dolor era insoportable, Lincoln no dejaba de forcejear ante esos horribles jalones, moviéndose desesperadamente hacia todos lados, antes de poder ver como la puerta trasera de su casa se abría… y ante el…

* * *

-Maldición Lincoln, te hare pedazos si no te callas –Grito Lynn mientras se levantaba y salía de su cuarto e iba a al de Lincoln, pero al abrirlo noto que estaba vacío, todas las demás comenzaron a salir de sus cuartos, escuchando los desesperados gritos del niño, pero al ver a Lynn frente a la habitación vacía… se alarmaron, corrieron bajando las escaleras mientras se empujaban con fuerza para tratar de llegar lo más rápido hasta los gritos de auxilio de su hermano. Lynn Sr, ya se encontraba fuera de su cuarto cuando las niñas bajaron, sin embargo al preguntarles y al ver el rostro de preocupación de todas ellas se dio cuenta que Lincoln no estaba en su cuarto, Los gritos de Lincoln no paraban, se volvían más altos y horribles, las mascotas de la cuadra comenzaron a ladrar a la par de aquellos gritos mientras el padre y las niñas iban a toda velocidad hasta la puerta trasera….  
lo último que alcanzaron a ver fue como Lincoln era arrastrado con una velocidad inhumana a través de una cerca rota y como aquel "animal" se lo llevaba lejos

\- ¡LINCOLN! –Grito Lynn Sr quien sin dudar ni un segundo por su hijo salió corriendo tras esa criatura quien ya llevaba entre las fauces la pierna de su niño y jalándolo de esa manera ya había cruzado la calle paralela a la casa.  
Sin dudarlo un segundo Lynn intento arrojarse detrás de su padre para alcanzar a Lincoln pero esta fue detenida por su madre

\- ¡Mama! ¡Suéltame!, ¡debo… debo salvarlo! –Grito Lynn forcejeando con su madre

\- ¡Lynn! Detente, debes controlarte –Trato de calmarla su madre sin mucho esfuerzo

Luna corrió adentro de la casa a toda prisa tomando el teléfono tratando de llamar a las autoridades con dificultad debido a los nervios de ver a su hermano se arrastrado de esa forma violenta, Lori no perdió tiempo antes de cargar en contra de su voluntad a las dos pequeñas gemelas que peleaban y gritaban por Lincoln mientras Luan cargo a Lisa, ellas no debían ver eso, no debían siquiera haber bajado, Lucy solo se quedo petrificada en su lugar… su mirada no se quitaba del lugar donde vio como era arrastrado su hermano de cabello blanco y ante ese recuerdo comenzo a temblar de miedo, antes de volver su mirada a su lado y ver a una Leni que estaba tendida en el piso mientras tapaba su boca con la mano…por la cual recorrían sus lágrimas…

* * *

 **Ok, chicos, eh aqui esta pequeña historia~ ¿porque pequeña? porque solo sera este y un segundo capitulo, donde acabara, espero que lo disfruten  
Como siempre, cada critica es bienvenida y aceptada, haganme saber si fallo en algo, si fue de su agrado o no para poder mejorar lo que pueda :D  
Sin mas me retiro, soy Reila y que el sagrado y sacrosanto Emperador este con ustedes (Y)**


	2. Chapter 2

El señor Lynn no había dejado de correr desde que vio a su pequeño hijo se arrastrado por las fauces de aquel lobo o animal salvaje, ni siquiera se había preocupado en tomar algún arma o algún objeto para salvaguardarse, en ese momento al señor Lynn solo le importaba salvar a su hijo.

\- ¡LINCOLN! –Grito al aire

Por mucho que el señor Lynn le doliese en el alma los desesperados gritos de dolor del joven peliblanco lo habían ayudado a seguirlos hasta aquella reserva/parque a las orillas de la ciudad, sin embargo, correr sin detenerse por tanto camino estaban comenzando a pasarle factura, sin más aquel grito fue lo único que pudo decir antes de detenerse en medio de los árboles.

\- ¡LINCOLN! –Volvió a gritar con sus pocas fuerzas.

Pero no se escuchó nada, un horrible silencio inundaba todo, al igual que inadvertidamente una espesa neblina comenzaba a consumir todo a su alrededor. El señor Lynn no podía importarle menos eso, estaba totalmente concentrado en tratar de escuchar alguna respuesta de Lincoln, ese silencio no hacía más que preocuparlo, podía imaginarse lo peor, y podía ser cierto

\- ¡LINCOLN CONTESTAME! ¡¿Dónde ESTAS?! –Grito antes de caer de rodillas mientras exhalaba con dificultad.

Súbitamente el silencio mortuito se rompió por un pequeño siseo detrás de él. El señor Lynn volteo rápidamente, después de escuchar unas pisadas furtivas, ese no podía ser Lincoln… Lynn Sr tomo una piedra a su alcance para defenderse, si ese maldito lobo había regresado por él, y si lo mataba talvez podía salvar a Lincoln, con esa idea en mente apretó con fuerza aquella roca en sus manos, dispuesto a golpear a ese animal hasta poder salvar a Lincoln, espero pacientemente hasta que los pasos se detuvieran, de nuevo un silencio y la niebla se apoderaban de todo a su alrededor, aquella espesa niebla blanca que parecía rodearlo y evitarlo, solo dispuesta a cubrir lo que yacía a su alrededor y crear aquella ilusión de que nada a más de 7 metros del señor Lynn existía. Lynn Sr espero… y espero… cada segundo se volvía una eternidad, cuando esperas que un animal salvaje se arroje rompiendo todo aquel silencio con un incesante sonido de dolor y desesperación… cualquiera puede sentirse nervioso… sin embargo… el momento nunca llego… aquellas pisadas se habían detenido para no volverse a escuchar… y entonces, comenzó de nuevo aquel siseo seguido de un leve y casi insonoro inhalar y exhalar… Lynn Sr volteo su mirada atrás, aquella leve respiración había venido detrás de él, específicamente detrás de una enorme roca y un árbol que estaban detrás, la niebla apenas las cubría, pero eso no evito que Lynn Sr comenzara a arrastrarse hacia aquella dirección olvidándose de lo que fuera que tuviese adelante, esa respiración, seguramente era Lincoln, tenía que ser el, su hijo estaba lastimado seriamente detrás de esa roca tenía que salvarlo… sin embargo cuando se disponía a respaldarse de aquella roca para levantarse comenzó a escuchar un pequeño sollozo… un sollozo femenino… un sollozo que le helo la sangre… no… quien estuviera detrás de esa roca no… podía ser Lincoln. El sollozo se empezó a volver más sonoro, el señor Lynn aun así no soltó aquella roca… algo le decía que había peligro al otro lado, aquel llanto significaba que alguien necesitaba ayuda… pero… por mas buen corazón que tuviera el señor Lynn, esa situación no representaba nada más que peligro, algo malo estaba sucediendo, en su mente incluso se dio a sí mismo la idea de no mirar, no investigar, quedarse en aquella posición hasta que aquel lobo viniera… ¿Lobo…? ¿Siquiera estaba seguro de lo que había visto? El llanto de aquella mujer lo había cambiado todo, y sin embargo dudando de todo sentido de la supervivencia, el señor Lynn no podía controlar su cuerpo o curiosidad ante lo que estuviera detrás… cada momento lo hacía recalcarse esa decisión… temblaba sin más, tratando de controlarse…. Tratando de prepararse ante lo peor. Cada vez que se acercaba el llanto se volvía mas fuerte… se volvía mas sonoro, rompía el silencio… más y más… el señor Lynn se levantaba a través de la roca para observar por encima de esta… y más y más fuerte se volvía el llanto… y más… y más… hasta que…

Nada

Lynn Sr quedo atónito al ver que detrás solo había césped… ideándose ligeramente por el viento… no había nada… y parte de él se aliviaba enormemente… en su interior clamaba a gritos que no hubiese nada… que todo fuera parte de su… ¿imaginación?, esos sonidos… esos llantos, no los había imaginado el… era imposible, era demasiado reales, no, ERA reales… su tranquilidad comenzaba a disminuir a medida que pensaba en ese acontecimiento.  
Súbitamente aquel alivio se hizo añicos cuando comenzó a sentir… una pesada respiración detrás, un intenso bufido y el cálido exhalar golpeando sobre su cuello… no lo había notado hasta ahora… aquella presencia aterradora detrás, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, quería voltearse, quería regresar lo que pudiera con un golpe de aquella piedra en sus manos, pero de nuevo su cuerpo no le hacía caso… estaba paralizado por el miedo… comenzó a escuchar el crujir y el tronar de ligamentos y huesos de lo que fuera que estaba atrás de él, mientras comenzaba a moverse…. El señor Lynn intento… girar su cabeza, pero aquella criatura levanto su enorme brazo, lo último que vio el señor Lynn fue una enorme mano con garras sosteniendo una roca antes de que esta impactara con una horrible potencia en su cabeza, el señor Lynn quedo tendido sobre aquella roca inconsciente mientras sangraba producto de aquel horrible golpe mientras pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre él, dando paso a una intensa lluvia que comenzó a cubrir RoyalWoods.

La casa Loud estaba en pánico total, la policía ya había llegado, y habían mandado varias patrullas en diferentes direcciones, sin embargo, habían sucedido esto en tan poco tiempo las esperanzas eran mínimas y el hecho de que la lluvia comenzara a hacerse mas fuerte no ayudaba.

-Aquí el oficial McGregor de la patrulla 242, necesitamos un escuadrón de tramperos en la zona noroeste, urgentemente, cambio –Decía un oficial bastante viejo a través de la radio de la patrulla

-En camino, cambio –Contesto la operadora del otro lado

El oficial solo colgó de nuevo la radio en la patrulla antes de dar un enorme suspiro y mirar afuera, su compañero, un policía mas joven se encontraba hablando con la familia Loud un tema bastante delicado debido a los acontecimientos, la madre no dejaba de llorar… y ni hablar de las pobres niñas que, a palabras de la mayor alcanzaron a ver los últimos instantes del niño al ser arrastrado. El veterano oficial preferia no voltear a verlas… sin embargo de todas formas tenia que salir del auto, sin mas su compañero se acerco a el

-Fue difícil hablar con ellos –Dijo el joven policía resignado

\- ¿Qué te dijeron? –Pregunto el oficial mayor

-Mmmm, ni la madre ni las niñas pudieron ver nada mas que el muchacho ser arrastrado, la mayor y la madre dicen que vagamente parecia un lobo –Respondio el policía

\- ¿Y el padre? –Pregunto de nuevo el oficial

-Al parecer salio corriendo detrás del niño –Respondo el policía

El veterano oficial simplemente suspiro ante el suceso

-No importa que tan rápido lleguen los tramperos… las probabilidades de que el niño este vivo son bastante… -

-Bajas –Completo su compañero mas novato

Subitamente comenzaron a recibir una comunicación a través e la radio

-Aquí patrulla 343, necesitamos una ambulancia en la zona noroeste, en el parque Ketcham reportamos un herido, cambio –

Los dos oficiales se miraron uno al otro, la zona noroeste… parque

-Aquí el oficial MacGregor de la patrulla 242, ¿Hubo algún herido en el parque?, cambio –Dijo el oficial mas viejo tomando la radio interrumpiendo aquella comunicacion

-Si, un sujeto… un tal Lynn Loud, fue atacado por la espalda al parecer con una piedra y se esta desangrando en a 1km de distancia de la entrada, cambio –Respondio el oficial al otro lado

-Cambio y corto… -Dijo el oficial McGregor colgando la radio en su base

-Esto tiene mas sentido –Alego McGregor

\- ¿Qué tiene sentido? –Pregunto su compañero

\- ¿Te crees tu que un "lobo" va a ser capaz de arrastrar a un niño del pie de este lugar, de esta casa hasta el parque?, tu mismo lo dijiste, ninguna de las integrantes vio al animal, solo escucharon al muchacho gritar, y cuando su padre fue ayudarlo… demasiada coincidencia que lo hayan atacado, esto debe ser un secuestro –Dijo el oficial

Su compañero mas joven solo suspiro y asintió… antes de volver a hablar

-Debemos decirle a la familia, supongo que ire y… -

-Quedate aquí, esta vez ire yo, necesitamos indagar mas –Interrumpió el oficial mientras se volteaba a ver aquella familia

Estaban demasiado nerviosos, podía ver a las hijas mayores dar vueltas sin parar, mientras su madre estaba sentada en el sillón cubriéndose el rostro… las menores… seria mejor no preguntar, sin mas el oficial respiro hondo volvió a llamar a la puerta abierta.

Luna no dejaba de llorar en el sillón, a su lado Luan intentaba calmarla… dentro de esa situación milagrosamente Luan parecía ser la que se controlaba mejor… y eso no era decir mucho, la pobre estaba al borde de la crisis depresiva, se podía notar fácilmente en su mirada perdida, sin embargo aun asi trataba de consolar a su hermana, por su parte Lynn no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas, el nerviosismo y las ansias la dominaban totalmente, no podía dejar su cabeza en paz mientras se repetia en voz baja: "debemos ir por el…"

Lori tampoco dejaba de sollozar junto a su madre… pero de entre las mayores… Leni… era Leni quien… simplemente esa inocencia no dejaba ver la realidad….

-Esto es una pesadilla ¿verdad? –pregunto Leni quien simplemente estaba mirando al piso mientras secaba sus lagrimas  
-Esto es una pesadilla, pronto… pronto me despertare y… y… de nuevo todo se pagara… y… Lincoln, Lincoln… el me ayudara a ver de nuevo… como siempre-

Lori volteo a ver a su hermana… estaba abatida como todas… pero al menos ella tenia una pisca de inocencia… una pisca de inocencia que se negaba a ver lo que había sucedido… Lori se acercó a su hermana y suavemente puso su mano encima de los ojos de Leni… y la acerco lentamente hacia ella en el único gesto que podía hacer, en la única cosa que le podía pedir

-Descanza Leni… es… es… solo una…. Pesadilla –Dijo levemente Leni mientras abrazaba a su hermana… y aunque Leni asintió… Lori podía sentir nuevas lagrimas bajando por su mano….

Súbitamente el oficial volvió a tocar la puerta, ya habían pasado mucho tiempo y aun así ellos no se habían ido esto estreso a Lynn quien fue la que se adelantó a abrir con un enojo sin igual.

-Disculpa jovencita ¿se encuentra tu madre? –Pregunto el oficial

\- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Lynn con enojo

\- ¿Disculpa? –Pregunto el oficial algo desconcertado

\- ¿¡Porque demonios siguen aquí!? Lincoln esta allá afuera solo y con esa maldita cosa ¿¡Porque no están ayudando!? –Grito Lynn con impotencia hacia el policía

Ante esos gritos rápidamente Rita se levantó y trato de alejar a Lynn del oficial

\- Maldición Lynn, quédate quieta –Grito Rita tratando de evitar que el llanto la callara

\- ¡Pero Lincoln sigue ahí afuera! ¡Debemos ayudarlo, debemos buscarlo! –Grito nuevamente Lynn

Antes de que pudieran hacer nada una mano se levantó frente a Lynn y le propino una fuerte cachetada…. Lynn y Rita quedaron estupefactas ante la vista…. Luan le había dado aquella fuerte cachetada a Lynn, y esta parecía no creérselo todavía…

-Lynn si vas a seguir obstruyendo esto con tu maldita actitud te voy a quitar yo misma –Dijo Luan mientras con más agresividad Luan tomo a Lynn del brazo y la alejo de su madre

Lynn no había reaccionado, pero ante ese jalón se liberó con fuerza del agarrón de Luan mirándola con un odio total

-A ninguna de ustedes les interesa Lincoln –Dijo firmemente antes de subir las escaleras

-Que desastre… -Dijo Rita mientras se secaba las lágrimas –Perdónenos Oficial ella…. Todas estamos muy …. Afectadas-

El oficial la miro con algo de pena y simpatía…

-No se preocupe señora, solo… tenga por seguro de que casi la totalidad de los policías se encuentran buscando a su hijo, sin embargo, hay un tema que desearía tratar –Dijo el oficial antes de mirar a todas las hijas, quienes rápidamente alzaron la vista hacia el

El oficial McGregor solo pudo suspirar ante la petición que iba a hacer, sabía que podía dejar en efecto ver lo que podía estar sucediendo, pero de todas formas debía hacerlo

-Y… preferiría que lo habláramos a solas –

Era bastante difícil igualar el miedo que esa sola frase podía hacerle sentir a Rita, palabras que ninguna madre quería escuchar venir de un policía… sin embargo, solo le quedaba obedecer

-Niñas… por favor suban a sus cuartos –Dijo Rita casi como un susurro

-Mamá p…pero –Intento alegar Luna, pero sintió una mano en su hombro…. Y atrás de ella Lori negando con tristeza, sin mas… todas comenzaron a subir quedando en la sala solo Rita y el oficial

-Señora antes de mencionar lo siguiente, en verdad déjeme decirle que estamos haciendo lo posible para encontrar a su hijo, muchos oficiales se encuentran buscándolo e incluso unos tramperos fueron alertados para que acordonen el área… -

Rita no hablo, solo dejaba que oficial hablara, mientras apretaba con fuerza el pañuelo…

-Sin embargo… tengo entendido que su esposo fue detrás de su hijo al momento de ser atacado ¿no es asi? –Pregunto el oficial

-A….asi es oficial –Respondio Rita comenzando a preocuparse, si bien su mente estaba totalmente ida sobre Lincoln, no habia tenido tiempo en pensar mas que su esposo alcanzara a su hijo… no se habia hecho la pregunta de porque no habia vuelto

-Señora, lamento decirle esto… pero su esposo en estos momentos se debe encontrar de camino a un hospital –Dijo el oficial

Rita dejo caer lentamente el pañuelo…su rostro lleno de sorpresa… tristeza… eran claros… esa maldita cosa, ese maldito animal… se habia llevado a su hijo… y ahora también a su esposo… comenzó a hiperventilarse rápidamente

-Tranquila señora, tranquila por favor, no se preocupe su esposo esta estable, debe de estarlo –Intento tranquilizarla el oficial

-Pero si... mi… mi esposo… si el esta así… mi… mi Lincoln –Decía Rita sin poder controlarse

-Señora, lo lamento, pero su esposo no fue atacado por ese "lobo", él fue atacado con una roca –Dijo el oficial, esa declaración fue suficiente para que Rita alzara su vista quebrada y llorosa hacia el oficial

\- ¿Con…? ¿Una… roca? –Dijo casi sin creerlo

-Señora, esto es demasiada coincidencia… por favor necesito que me relate desde el inicio que sucedió –Dijo el oficial mirándola seriamente

El joven peliblanco se encontraba recostado… ¿en dónde? Lincoln comenzó a abrir los ojos, talvez todo había sido una pesadilla… o eso pensó sin embargo la sensación de su cuerpo era muy diferente, sus ojos no se adecuaban correctamente al lugar donde se encontraba y ni siquiera podía abrir bien uno… pero era de todas formas una oscuridad casi total, aunque aun así él podía reconocer el sonido de la lluvia y ese sentimiento en su cuerpo… intento levantarse pero sus manos se resbalaban, el fango… el lodo… y esas pequeños corrientes de agua que bajaban, alzo su vista entre toda esa oscuridad él podía ver la luz, una luz… un pequeño agujero que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna donde chocaban todas las gotas que convergían en el agua que escurría entre sus dedos, pero era una salida, al fin y al cabo. Intento arrastrarse hacia esa luz… pero el movimiento premeditado de su pierna lo paralizo cuando un punzante dolor lo domino por completo, volteo hacia abajo pero no podía ver nada… nada más que… el lodo con el cual se resbalaba lentamente hacia atrás, sin poder ver que le estaba pasando a su pierna Lincoln decidió bajar lentamente su mano hacia su pierna… y comenzar a sentir con mucho dolor los pedazos de piel que sobresalían de lo que parecía ser unas enormes cortadas… rápidamente se alejó su mano cuando estuvo a punto de dar un grito, esa cosa… no había sido un sueño, evito gritar tragándose todo ese horrible dolor… un dolor que no estaba bajando, el escurrir del lodo y la lluvia no hacían más que llenar la herida y a Lincoln le dolía sin más, no quería siquiera pensar cómo se veía…

-Vamos Lincoln piensa… -Se dijo así mismo Lincoln quien con una pequeña luz de esperanza frente a el… y a pesar del dolor… no iba a detenerse…

Comenzó a arrastrarse mano a mano hacia arriba, tragándose el dolor evitando gritar cuando su herida recogía todo el lodo y el fango, cuando se arrastraba más y más... la luz se acercaba a el… estaba próximo a la salida y cuando el dolor estuvo a punto de vencerlo se sujetó con ambas manos de la raíz que conformaba ese agujero y se impulsó afuera

Había una horrible niebla a su alrededor y la lluvia caía sin aviso sobre todos los lugares, había estado lloviendo un buen momento, pues había bastante corrientes de agua cruzando a su alrededor… Lincoln volteo a un lado y al otro, el sonido de la lluvia era todo lo que rompía el silencio, Lincoln decidió tratar de sentarse sobre aquella raíz, miro hacia arriba… todo ese momento estuvo bajo un árbol, las raíces daban lugar a un profundo pozo hacia adentro…

-Esa cosa debió traerme aquí para comerme después –Pensó Lincoln mientras miraba a su alrededor y después a su pierna… como era de esperarse no quería verla. aquella horrible herida casi se desmayaba con solo verla… tapo sus ojos con dolor…y debía … ¿correr? En ese estado… no… no podía correr, no de esa forma…

Lori…

Una fugaz imagen de su familia atravesó su mente… Leni… Luna… Luan… apretó con fuerza sus dientes mientras trataba quitarse la camisa de su pijama Lynn… Lucy… con un dolor indescriptible comenzó a envolver con su pijama la enorme herida de su pierna y apretó con fuerza… Lola…. Lana… las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Lincoln quien trataba de no gritar para no atraer a esa cosa, pero eso no le evitaba temblar ante el dolor, fuertes espasmos por la impotencia no poder gritar, de no poder siquiera arrancarse eso que tanto daño le hacía… Lisa… Lily…. Mamá… papá…. Toda su familia… debían estar preocupados por el… Lincoln hiperventilaba ante el dolor si bien había hecho eso porque lo recordaba de algún programa de supervivencia… no iba a calmar su dolor, y aun le tocaba tener que correr… alejarse…

-Regresare con mi familia…. Debo hacerlo –Dijo Lincoln con lágrimas en sus ojos indistinguibles por la fuerte lluvia

Intento colocarse de pie tratando de dejar colgado su pierna…. Apoyándose del árbol.

-Si… corro rápido… talvez… talvez con la potencia… pueda…. No, no va a funcionar…-Decía Lincoln mientras trataba de ver que podía hacer para huir del inevitable dolor que le iba a acometer

Pero sus pensamientos fueron arrebatados cuando escucho los arbustos moverse y las romas romperse… esa cosa… estaba de vuelta.  
El miedo ni siquiera lo dejo pensar cuando Lincoln por el terror se arrojó a intentar correr, si primer paso fue bien, sin embargo cuando se apoyó en su pierna malherida cayo con fuerza sobre el lodo y la lluvia y sin poder evitar más dio un potente grito al aire

Los movimientos en los arbustos se volvieron más agresivos cuando Lincoln dio ese enorme grito, el peliblanco volteo desesperado los arbustos, había intentado no gritar para no advertirle a esa cosa que estaba intentando correr y ahora la había cagado completamente, se mordió con fuerza el labio mientras una agitada respiración y un maldito siseo se hacían escuchar detrás de los arbustos, Lincoln sin pensarlo comenzó a arrastrarse con dificultad y mucho dolor tratando de escapar, la desesperación lo hacía ver tan patético mientras clavaba sus uñas en el lodo y se arrastraba pidiendo que esa maldita criatura no lo viera arrastrarse hasta al menos llegar detrás de un árbol o arbusto, con un dolor indescriptible que solo podía ahogar mordiéndose el labio de manera brutal Lincoln logro arrastrarse detrás de un árbol bellamente compuesto con arbustos a su alrededor, tapaba su boca mientras quería evitar que sus sollozos y sus gritos salieran de control, pero podía escuchar a esa maldita cosa atrás… ese siseo… ese siseo…. Y de repente…

\- Lincoln… -

Lincoln abrió sus ojos al mismo tiempo que miro frente a él olvidando esa criatura, ¿alguien lo había llamad…?

\- Lincoln…-

Lincoln intento asimilar de donde venía esa llamada… de donde le estaban… hablando… pero súbitamente un sonido más escabroso… el sonido de garras cortando a través de la madera hizo que Lincoln mirara arriba… ahí estaban…. ¡Ahí estaban! Esas malditas garras esos dedos con esas garras estaban dejando una pequeña marca por donde rasgaban la madera antes de prensarse con fuerza a la madera…. Lincoln estaba respirando nerviosamente, su pecho se elevaba con cada maldito respiro que le costaba su propia energía… su rostro solo podía reflejar un pánico indescriptible cuando un enorme hocico comenzó a mostrarse a unos metros por encima de el…. Era un maldito árbol gigante… y aun así esa cosa estaba asomando su cabeza casi por la mitad… no… esto no era un animal…. Lincoln intentaba pensar en que era… pero… Lori… le dijo que esas cosas no existían… no…. No era posible que fuera un…

Aquel enorme hocico comenzó a olfatear el aire y asomo más la cabeza y súbitamente sus labios se levantaron mostrando esos horribles dientes que Lincoln recordó bien como se sumían en su pierna… ese recuerdo basto para atormentar al niño…. Comenzó a romper en llanto… en desesperanza mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos mojadas… estaba sucio, estaba lastimado…. Y de nuevo… esa cosa lo iba a atrapar Lincoln no podía dejar de llorar…. Y cuando todas las imágenes de su familia se fragmentaban frente a, el…. Cuando esa luz de esperanzaba se apagaba lentamente…

\- Mamá…. Papá…. Lori… -Gimoteo con desesperación

\- Sálvenme –Dijo con desesperación mientras cerraba sus manos alrededor de su cabeza tratando de fingir que nada de eso estaba pasando…

Esperanza que se rompió cuando sintió unos enormes dedos comenzando a sujetar su cabeza

* * *

 **Tranquilos... tranquilos... este no sera el final, por desgracia no podre cumplir el "solo dos partes" u.u pero les aseguro que el siguiente sera el final! solo queria adelantarle lo mas rapido posible (y que se me paso mucho)! espero que les guste...**


End file.
